Coping Together
by ShadowAsphodel
Summary: Harry has been asked to return for to Hogwarts for an eighth year. Many of his friends have returned, and counselling has been issued to everyone. Harry finds that he needs someone to open up to, and imagine his surprise when that person is Draco Malfoy. Eventual HPDM.


**Author's notes:** This is my first ever Harry Potter story I have ever attempted, an idea that came into my head about Harry going back for an eighth year. Any criticism is welcome, please enjoy.

 **Pairings:** Eventual Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, others may be added.

 **Disclaimer:** All the character's and world this is set in belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

1\. Hogwarts, Harry's History

Harry sat slouched slightly in the massive ornate armchair across from Kingsley's desk with a goofy smile on his face. It was exactly three months, three weeks and one day since the Battle of Hogwarts had taken place and it was one week from Harry's birthday, something he thought of as a good sign. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been an extremely busy man since the end of the war, he had to sort out his unruly government while overseeing many conflicts between purebloods and muggleborns who wanted to change many of the laws surrounding them and there was just no time for social meetings. But this was no ordinary social meeting for Harry, who felt that he had waited long enough to meet with the Minister for Magic. He could finally ask him to sign him up for the next auror training course.

He had spent the summer grieving for his lost friends but also relaxing because for once there was no immediate threat over his head. Harry had never thought he could feel so free but it had happened. He could finally imagine a future for himself, and he knew in his mind what he wanted to do. He wanted to become Auror Potter.

Kingsley sat with his elbows resting on the desk and his head slightly weighing on his fingers. "You look… well rested, my dear boy. So much more care free than I have ever seen you before. I trust you have enjoyed your summer?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Harry nodded, his hair falling slightly into his eyes as he grinned. "Yeah, I figured that the wizarding world could do with a break from me. I got to just hang out with my friends the entire time, and not really worry about anything, you know? Plus the weather has been great."

"I'm afraid I don't really know, I've been stuck in this building for most of the time." He gestured to the stacks of paperwork on his desk. "And the most of the great British weather I have been able to see this summer has been through that little window over there!" His laugh boomed throughout the office.

Without being able to wipe the smile off his face, Harry straightened up and leaned forward. "I trust you know what I am here to talk about, Minister. I know the path in life I want to take."

Kingsley sobered a little at Harry's more serious tone. "I understand, Harry. Trust me, no one wishes more than I that you should take this path and help settle the wizarding world more. Every wizard and witch respects you and wishes for you to help keep the peace." Harry nodded, understanding his role that the wizarding world would want him to take. Kingsley hesitated. "But…"

Harry's stomach dropped. He wasn't expecting a 'but' at the end of that sentence and it certainly wasn't welcome. Although he had had a good summer he had found that he had less control of his emotions now than he did a year ago. A crashing wave of anger flowed over him and filled his head with rage. He could feel the tips of his fingers sparking and the fear of ruining the Minister's new office with accidental magic was enough to put out the flames that had settled in his gut. He counted to three in his head and let out a long breathe, just like Hermione had told him to do when his emotions threatened to overcome him. It worked, for now.

"But…?"

"I have one more favour to ask of you, I'm afraid." The Minister stood up, his gold embroidered black robes billowing behind him as he walked round to kneel next to Harry. "The wizarding world needs to see everything return to normal. There is still a lack of people going out in to the open in Diagon Alley as they fear that a few death eaters are still on the loose. Businesses are failing, fewer people are wanting to work in the ministry as they would rather turn a blind eye to the changes that need to take place regarding the laws of purebloods and muggleborns. The worst of it all is that few people are wanting to return to Hogwarts."

The fire crackled in the background as Kingsley stared into his face earnestly. Harry stared back, emotionless. "What are you suggesting I do?"

"I can't have you gone deep into auror training when our community needs you most. I need you to go back to Hogwarts. It sends a message. Harry Potter is ready to move on with his life after he was killed, why shouldn't everyone else? Harry Potter knows that an education is important and wants all the young witches and wizards to join him as he goes back to his home away from home." He paused and spread his arm across as if he was trying to paint Harry a picture of the crowd of wizarding folk, anxious to see what he would do next. "If Harry Potter can find peace in his heart to move on to his next step in life, why can't you?"

Kingsley turned and looked at him with that last question, his eyebrow raised. Harry opened his mouth and shut it again, unsure of what to say. "The next step in my life, is auror training though?"

"Many of the complaints coming in about Hogwarts are to do with the state it is in, it's a crumbling mess but it is getting fixed, and that many of the parents don't consider it safe anymore. Dumbledore is gone and they don't know Minerva enough to trust that she will be an excellent headmistress. I can't position any of my Aurors in Hogwarts, we lost too many for me to spare while we hunt down the remaining of those on Voldemort's side."

He stood up again and walked to the fireplace, rubbing his chin. "It did puzzle me for a while, who could I get to go to Hogwarts that would be there all the time and the public would trust? Then your face smiled up at me from the Daily Prophet and I knew the only person it could be. You, Harry. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think this a mission of upmost importance. You can still turn me down of course, although I know Miss Granger has already signed up for this year and with a little coaxing from the both of you, Mr Weasley may be able to be convinced as well. Will you accept?"

Harry couldn't look away from Kingsley's wide eyes staring earnestly at him. Why did it always come down to him to make everything okay in their world? "Are you sending me back to get better grades to be an Auror?"

"No, I made you a promise didn't I? As soon as this year is finished I will put you on the first training course possible, you will be top of the priority list. It also might be good for you to spend time with the other people from your year there, act as a support mechanism for each other. You might make some unexpected new relationships?" Kingsley smiled, looking at him hopefully.

Harry shook his head, but couldn't help but laugh. "This is the last thing you ever ask of me, okay? I get to live my life how I want after this?"

"Absolutely." 

* * *

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione squealed. "I can't believe you are coming back to Hogwarts! I never thought this day would come!" She ran at him and wrapped her arms around his waist accidentally forcing his face into her wild curly hair.

He spluttered a bit, from having the wind knocked out of him and because a few of her hairs were stuck at his mouth. "Really, it's not a big deal. I guess it could be kind of fun?"

"Mate, we had a plan to join the auror training, that really sucks that Shacklebolt almost forced you into accepting this. It's going to be no fun without you," Ron whined from the Weasley's couch, unwilling to move.

Harry smirked slightly at him. "Who said anything about you starting without me? How are you going to start if you are at Hogwarts too?" Hermione's head whipped round to face Ron, her arms still around Harry.

Ron sat bolt upright. "No. No. No? No. No way."

Harry cackled as Hermione squealed again but this time ran at Ron. "This is _perfect_! A normal year at Hogwarts, the three of us not having to worry about a thing other than exams and homework! The year would be a breeze, it would go by in a blink of an eye!" She smiled and kissed Ron in the cheek, forcing his face and ears to go the same colour as his flaming red hair. "We would have so much fun!"

"I would rather not have to worry about anything like that, thank you very much! Why do you need me to go?"

Harry took that as his queue to sit at the other side of Ron and punch him lightly on the arm. "It just wouldn't be the same without you! Plus, you need to be there to make sure no one makes a move on Hermione," Harry winked at her and she rolled her eyes, but laughed.

Ron's eyes bulged slightly. "He's only joking Ronald, honestly. It would be nice though for the three of us to spend our last year together at Hogwarts, for old times' sake," she smiled at her two best friends and Harry smiled back.

"Oh alright then, if I must," Ron muttered. "If the workload is too much though, I am outta there. There is no way I'm going to stay if it becomes too much pressure."

"We can deal with that," Harry laughed.

 _Maybe this year won't be so bad after all. I'll have my friends beside me and it will be nice to spend my last year in the first place I could truly call home_ , Harry thought, his smile unable to leave his face. Especially after Ron told Mrs. Weasley that he was going back and she wrapped her arms around him, happy that he wasn't going to go out and put himself in danger just yet.


End file.
